moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aromis
A Man of Family Aromis was born in the Kal'dorei town of Astranaar. He was always a family Elf, never straying too far away from his parents and his elder sibling, Anoctris Nightfall, to whom he looked up to immensely. As a very young boy, he was exceedingly close to his parenme a fun hobby and habit to him, and he often sparred with his mother. More often than not, he got his ass handed to him on a silver, decorated platter, but it was fine. He came out a better fighter through the whole ordeal, and got time to spend time with his family, which was important to him. More important than he once realized, as his life with his family was on a short timer. The Assault on Astranaar Into his early adolescent years, Astranaar was attacked by a band of Orcish raiders and pillagers. These assailants were inevitably warded, as they were outmanned and outgunned by the Sentinels, but there were casualties, and unfortunately for Aromis and Anoctris Nightfall, their parents were among the deceased, cut down by a passing Raider on his massive Worg. This broke the hearts of both boys, but Anoctris was breaching adulthood and taking on th of this hard time for him, Aromis has become quite the survivalist, knowing how to track wildlife, find water, and many other things. These traits were often looked for with Darnassian Warriors to be recruited into the ranks to defend the Elven culture. Because of this, Aromis decided that instead of pursuing Druidism like his brother did, he would join the Darnassian army. This proved to be a mixed blessing for poor Aromis. Grudge Match In his training to become a Warrior, Aromis had met a woman named Sellastara Brightmoon, and sparks flew. It was truly love at first sight. Warrior training didn't call for love lives, so they had to see each other secretly, lest they be deemed dishonorable and disownetrainers never found out. They were both in the clear to live their lives as they wished, until they were called to duty, of course. Sellastara gave birth to a beautiful boy. Several years after, with their little boy reaching into the toddler years, and able to walk, Aromis and Sellastara had received that dreaded call. Apparently, there was a band of Blood Elves intruding on Kal'dorei lands. Blood Elves. Their placid skin, their haughty stature, their pompous attitudes... They disgusted Sellastara, and appalled Aromis. Surely enough, there were Blood Elves on their lands. Three of them, and by the looks of them, magisters. Trained to fight, they had to react. Sellastara unsheathed her glaive weapon and charged forward, only to be obliterated by the Magister's magic weaving. Enraged by Sellastara's audacity to openly attack the party, they slew their child where he stood, reducing him to nothing but ashes in the wind, as Aromis and Sellastara were forced to take him with, as he would surely be hurt on his own. To watch first his beautiful wife, then his child, killed at the hands of the Horde... And his parents killed by the Horde so many years back... Aromis was thrown into a fiery hatred, a stormy fury. With a battle cry that echoed throughout the trees of Teldrassil, Aromis charged forth, not even bothe straight through the man's body, and stuck into a tree, four inches deep. The Blood Elf's heart was attacked to it. Shocked and dying, he fell to his knees, and with one last breath, turned to Aromis, then fell in a pool of his own blood. When the Blood Elves were dead and the fury subsided, Aromis ran to the corpse of his beloved, a barb of ice through her middle, and fell to his knees over her, grabbing her cold hand, and wept. He couldn't do anything else but weep. There was no way she could come back. She was gone. His purpose in the world, gone. Strength of heart, strength of mind. Perseverance Decades past and Aromis was still in shock. Heart broken, world shattered, he sat idle as the world around him flew by, a phantom of the man he used to be. He didn't know what to do. His wife was dead. His child was dead. He hadn't seen his brother since he left to train as a Warrior. His parents were long dead. It seemed like there wasn't anything TO do... Until a certain Hunter approached him, bearing the colors of a certain orged combat whose strikes with weapons are so powerful and precise that they shatter the weapons and life of his oppressors. He will become Bladebreaker Aromis Nightfall. He will persevere. He will triumph. Personality Unlike a good deal of Elven scholars and even some Elven warriors, Aromis can be rash when provoked. While he does have patience greater than most human officials, he ift, precise, and to-the-point. Also unlike many elves, Aromis CAN have a temper. The difference between his temper and other Warriors, however, is that his is a controlled one. It isn't consuming, no matter how much it may look like it. Aromis is always 100% in control of his actions. While they may be powered by anger, or sorrow, or pride, or joy, they will never be significantly influenced by things outside his control. Aromis is a strategist as well as a fighter. This combination is extremely deadly indeed, because while his combat and survival instincts are in play in the heat of battle, the resulting adrenaline will stimulate his mind, increasing his thought process exponentially. This allows him to make snap decisions about things that some strategists might take hours to contemplate, and this has won him more than one fight in his life. There is one thing he takes pride in, and that's his combat. His armor is always polished, his weapon always sharp, and he is quick to defend his chosen styles of fighting, or to argue (in a friendly manner, of course), what kind of weapon is better for what situation, or other things. Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance Warrior Category:Warrior